


Holly

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Dollhouse
Genre: Advent Calendar, Advent Calendar Drabble, Advent Challenge 2011, Christmas, Gen, Holidays, doll state
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-11
Updated: 2011-12-11
Packaged: 2017-10-27 06:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/292403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Echo notices something new about the halls</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holly

**Author's Note:**

> Advent Calendar Day 11  
> Prompt: Holly

Echo looked around at the strange green foliage that had been added to her home. It had been put up by... someone, earlier in the day, and she couldn't stop wondering about it.

It smelled nice, which was good, and it certainly looked pretty, but she wasn't sure what it was. Plants, obviously, but she didn't understand why they were important. Because they must have been important, if... whatever his name was... was willing to defy the Lady in order to put them up.

Echo didn't like it when things happened that she didn't understand. She understood painting, and eating a balanced meal, and swimming 30 laps a day to improve herself. And she understood that treatments were important. But she didn't understand the strange trees and branches that were strewn about in odd places.

She hoped to ask the kind man what was happening, but she hadn't seen him in a few days. Or maybe hours. She got confused sometimes.

Because she happened to be looking, she saw the Lady emerge onto the balcony. The Lady looked around, noticing the decorations, and frowned.

Maybe she could explain them; Echo started to walk up the stairs. She usually avoided the Lady, but she felt it was important to understand this.

As she approached, Echo saw the... what was his name? approach the Lady.

"Holly, Mr Brink?" she asked coolly.

Holly. Echo tried to memorize the word. It was one she wanted to remember.

"I thought it added a little festive air to the place," he waved his hands around. "And they seem to like it!"

The Lady looked around again, and she spotted Echo. Her frown flickered for a moment, and then she looked back at him. "Very well. Just don't go overboard, Mr Brink."

"You got it, bosslady," he replied, grinning.

Echo reached the top of the stairs and the Lady walked away. She approached the man, hoping that he could explain the strange plants.

"Hello, Echo," he said nervously.

"Hello." She held up a small leaf she had pulled off one of the branches. "I do not understand this."

He looked confused for a moment before grinning again. "Alright, I'll explain. Do you like to sing, Echo?"


End file.
